Baka
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS annif de Pi. C'est nul et court alors pas de résumé possible...


**Note :** Pardon pour le petit retard pour cet OS spécial annif de Pi. Quoique l'OS est tellement nul, dénué du moindre intérêt, et court, que je me demande si c'est bien grave en fait... Pardonnez mon incompétence à écrire un truc potable en moins de trois jours... Bref, bonne lecture quand même hein.

* * *

><p><strong>Baka<strong>

Le samedi 9 avril 2011, une date en apparence anodine, mais pas pour une certaine personne qui, contrairement son habitude, était arrivée avec près de 25 minutes de retard à l'agence. Dans la loge des NEWS étaient présents Nishikido Ryo, qui discutait plutôt joyeusement avec Koyama Keiichiro, et Masuda Takahisa qui jouait aux cartes avec Tegoshi Yuya et Kato Shigeaki. Il ne manquait plus que leur cher leader bien-aimé, Yamashita Tomohisa dont c'était l'anniversaire en ce jour et, malgré que ce soit un jour spécial, ils savaient pertinemment que le surnommé Yamapi n'aimait pas vieillir, et donc n'aimait pas les fêtes d'anniversaire.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient que prévu de le lui souhaiter de vive voix avant de reprendre les répétitions, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'étaient pas très utiles car Ryo avait pas mal d'activités avec son deuxième groupe, Tegomass projetait de sortir un single pour le début de l'été, KoyaShige faisait de même à la fin du mois d'avril, et Pi était en pleine tournée pour promouvoir son double-album Supergood Superbad. Chacun était donc plutôt occupé, et c'était seulement grâce au congé de trois jours du leader que tous avaient pu bénéficier de répétitions parfaitement inutiles puisque les NEWS ne reprendraient pas leurs activités avant l'été.

L'ambiance était légère, joyeuse, le printemps était enfin arrivé, et les cerisiers en fleur dans toute la ville diffusait une certaine vague de bonheur et de douceur après un hiver des plus rudes. Alors que Koyama racontait avec véhémence à quel point les cerisiers entourant le restaurant de sa mère étaient magnifiques, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, venant claquer contre le mur de plâtre qui trembla légèrement. Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus, écarquillèrent les yeux avec une synchronisation quasiment parfaite, et ce fut le plus grand, et accessoirement le plus âgé qui s'avança prudemment.

-Euh... Jin ?

-Il est où, Pi ?

-Pas encore arrivé, répondit froidement Ryo qui se désespérait de retrouver la connerie légendaire de Bakanishi.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais à la Jimusho ? demanda alors Shige en le rejoignant.

-J'ai enregistré un single il y a une semaine, et je suis resté, et je voulais parler à Pi... fit-il avec un empressement non feint dans la voix.

-Et pourquoi tu voulais le voir ?

-Pin est mort.

-Hein ?

-Mon chien, Pin. Il est mort hier.

-Et tu ne crois pas que Pi voudrait entendre autre chose que ça aujourd'hui ? reprit Koyama avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis, on est quel jour ?

-Euh... samedi ?

-Baka, souffla Ryo en envoyant sa main rejoindre l'arrière de la tête de son aîné.

-Jin ?

L'interpelé se retourna, faisant ainsi face à son meilleur ami, et un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres alors que le cadet des deux restait interloqué quant à la présence de l'ex-Kat-Tun en ces lieux.

-Pi. Mon chien est mort.

-Pin ? Quand ça ?

-Hier.

-Oh.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda l'aîné avec un regard larmoyant. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est le signe de la fin de notre amitié ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai appelé Pin en hommage à notre entente, mon cher Pi !

-Donc tu es venu à la Jimusho pour me dire que ton chien est mort, et que, par conséquent, nous ne pouvons plus être amis ?

-C'est ça.

-Bon, commençons alors. Comme nous ne sommes plus amis, je ne te connais plus, termina-t-il avant de le contourner pour entrer dans sa loge.

-Ah, attends !

Akanishi le rattrapa par le poignet et le tourna vers lui.

-Un problème, Akanishi-kun ? demanda Yamashita avec un air désintéressé.

-Rendez-moi Piiiiii !

-Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jin ?

-Euh... te demander si tu voulais passer la soirée chez moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Je croyais qu'on ne se connaissait plus, fit le cadet avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais mais... euh... mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir quand même ? On refera connaissance si tu veux.

-J'accepte que si tu me dis les deux mots que j'attends depuis un bon moment, Bakanishi.

Celui-ci fit alors mine de réfléchir puis, ne trouvant apparemment rien, il décida de sortir toutes les idées qu'il avait eu d'une traite.

-Euh... Joyeux Noël ? Joyeuses Pâques ? Bonnes vacances ? Bonne nuit ? Bonne chance ? Je t'aime ?

-Baka.

-Bon anniversaire ?

-Baka. Pour la peine, t'as gagné ta soirée.

-Oh yeah !

-Euh... Pi ? hésita Ryo, un peu vexé d'avoir été oublié par son meilleur ami.

-Désolé, on le fera tous ensemble un autre soir.

Ne s'attardant pas sur les regards insistants de ses collègues, Yamashita se dépêcha de faire sortir Jin afin de pouvoir commencer les répétitions et c'est avec un grand sourire que ce-dernier repartit dans les couloirs de la Jimusho. Puis, le soir venu, le cadet des deux se rendit à l'appartement de son meilleur ami et s'amusa à garder son index appuyé sur la sonnette pour bien lui casser les oreilles, un grand sourire victorieux s'étirant sur son visage en voyant qu'il avait réussit. Akanishi avait ouvert la porte, les mais plaquées sur ses oreilles, et regardait le leader des NEWS avec un air blasé, avant que le cadet ne cesse son petit manège pour saluer son hôte.

-Yo Bakanishi !

-Tu sais, tu pourrais m'appeler différemment des fois, fit-il en le faisant entrer.

-Ouais mais c'est marrant. Bakanishi.

-Allez, vas t'assoir, marmonna l'aîné en le poussant vers le salon avant de partir vers la cuisine pour dénicher quelques cannettes de bières qu'il ramena ensuite.

-Au Japon pour combien de temps ?

-Encore deux semaines.

-C'est court.

-Ça dépend de ce que je décide de faire pendant ces deux semaines, répondit Jin avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu comptes allez en boîte, boire, dormir, et te taper des filles ? demanda Tomohisa en buvant une première gorgée.

-Hum... presque. Il n'y a que dormir et baiser dans mon programme.

-Je plains tes partenaires, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Les pauvres.

-Ah au fait, reprit le cadet en levant sa cannette. On trinque à quoi ?

-A ton avis ?

-Pas à mon anniversaire, je pense.

-Même si c'est une noble cause pour rassembler deux vieux amis, ce n'est hélas pas la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, mon cher Pi.

-C'est rare quand tu parles bien comme ça, Bakanishi. Continue un peu pour voir.

-Et donc, comme il y a maintenant cinq ans, nous célébrons...

-Pin ?

-Pas tout à fait.

-Alors ?

-Je t'aime.

-A nos cinq ans alors. Baka.

FIN !

* * *

><p><em>C'était nuuuuuuul ! Mon dieu que j'ai honte =é_è=<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu quand même..._


End file.
